terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Syntarus Lephran
"My people are those who have been with me through my darkest hour, and my greatest of achievements, not who I had the misfortune to be born to," Syntarus is the Leader of the Orcish tribe of the White Wolves, and the half sister to Gorthak the Grey Bull. A woman surrounded in mystery and revered as the "White Lady", by many, Syntarus tends to come across as strange. History Born to a merchant man and a former prostitute in southern Yotimire, Syntarus never felt much love as a child. Growing up as an only child in an abusive home only worsened her lack of self confidence and feelings of worth as she grew up, and after her mother left she had no one but her drunken father to attend to her. Attending school was difficult for her, for all of the other children made fun of her stark white hair that was characteristic on her father's side of the family, and her strange body. That was, until she grew up. Upon reaching her fifteenth birthday, she was considered a 'woman' by her fathers standards and sold to a wealthy older gentleman to be married. At first, she resented her to be husband, but after a few weeks with him before the ceremony was to take place, she learned of his kind heart and willingness to teach her. His name was Gregor Lephran, and he owned a large castle in the Northern mountains of Yotimire. Syntarus' beauty grew stronger each day, as did her mind, as every day Gregor taught her something new. Be it Arithmetic, Geography, or new languages, she began to love her visits to the Castle, and found that her to be husband really was only looking for a friend. Strangely enough, the Nights were always frightening, as she would have horrid dreams of Wolves chasing her through the lovely castle walls, and killing every villager that called the place home. Still, she took it in stride and accumulated vast array of new skills and knowledge. After four months of 'courting', Gregor and Syntarus were married, yet nothing changed except for her last name. Still Gregor and Syntarus spent many a long night conversing about the inticacies of the world, and after awhile, she began to teach him a few things as well. One day, as she strolled through the Village, a young maiden sat weeping on a bench. When Syntarus approached her, the woman told her to watch out for the Old man of the tower, and bolted for the gate. She was never seen or heard from again. On the night of her twenty second birthday, she awoke with a start as a blood-curdling howl ripped through the castle. She rushed out of bed to see what was the matter, and was confronted by a large bi-pedal black wolfman. The Werewolf sank its teeth into her shoulder before being ran through by a guardsman's sword. She was taken to being cared for. The next night in her room she began to exhibit signs of transformation, and as she began to feel the change erupting through her body, it seemed not to hurt her in the slightest. Within seconds, she had become a large White Werewolf with eyes as blue as ice. They say that some wolfbreed give off a magical aura after being bitten, and as she transformed, new life began to spring through the castle walls, growing plants and healing villagers of their ailments. With the death of her husband, she decided to leave the castle and find her father back on his ranch. Upon arrival, she found that he had left to become an Imperial guardsmen in order to satiate his need for the drink. As she traveled slowly Southward, Syntarus became friends with everyone she met, and after two years of travelling and learning to cope with her second form, controlling it at will, Syntarus found her father. Drunken in a tavern in the capitol city, she learned from her father Ireland, that she had a half brother, and that her mother had gone and mated with an Orc shaman, who became a Grinok shortly afterwards and killed her. His name was Gorthak, and he had just returned from a quest with the prince. Confronting her brother, Gorthak asked her to help bring together the newly freed Orcs into one unit, and Syntarus obliged. However, the men would not follow her, and Gorgol had already established a tribe of his own and began construction on the city of Grinokawa. Syntarus rallied the many female Orcs who celebrated the Orc goddess of serenity, and headed back north to her Castle to establish the White Wolf Clan. Syntarus learned to fight on her way Northward, and as she travelled she gathered many outcasts, not necessarily Orcs, who felt the desire to be around her. Many of them Wolfbreed, she now strives to help those with her same gift to cope with the strenuous capabilities they possess, and the inner rage it can bring with it. Category:Canon Category:Characters